


《他是星灵族》67

by kaosamatt



Category: KiBumXHeeChul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》67

67  
天蒙蒙亮，起范坐在回公司的车上，一粒退烧药带他梦回故乡。  
梦里不止出现了威尼斯海滩，他甚至有脚踩在沿海公路的实感，身边的棕榈树遮住刺眼的阳光，不远处是同龄的朋友呼唤他过去打篮球。  
家就住在临海的社区，宽敞的街道两旁排布着维多利亚式住宅。  
对面的住户将房子租赁出去，今天是租客搬来的第一天。  
已经和朋友约好出门冲浪的起范，手拿冲浪板，趁着今天的预报说会有大浪袭来，正摩拳擦掌，满心期待着海边的盛况。  
一刻都不想耽搁，却在出门前被母亲拦下，递过一篮刚烘焙好的松饼，要他送去给对面的新租客，当作是两户人家的见面礼。  
彼时的起范少年人心性，自然不愿浪费这个时间，但在母亲的软磨硬泡下妥协，便耐着性子，又掩不住烦躁地敲开对面租户的大门。

那扇门向他敞开。

而后是响在耳畔的：“喂，到地方了。”  
是金希澈的声音，叠化在他梦境中出现的、为他开门的女人脸上。  
太像了。

起范转醒，见眼前是公司的地下车库，希澈坐在驾驶席抽烟，嘴里正没干没净批判着这一路上的路况。  
不是她，又像她，不像她。  
希澈横了起范一眼：“小混蛋，还想赖在车上多久？”  
哦，叫他小混蛋是因为一早起床发现两人拥着躺在沙发上，金希澈最生气的点竟然是“我的宝贝沙发被你的病毒传染了”，同时也不肯饶过这个“染指”了自己身体大半宿的陌生人。  
起范回过神来，他身体底子尚可，烧已经退得七七八八，不过还是要在下车之前来一句：“美女姐姐，也给我一根呗。”  
流里流气的眼神扫在希澈手上的香烟。  
希澈瞪着他，刚准备从烟盒中抽出新的一根，就感觉嘴上一空，小混蛋竟敢夺他正抽着的烟，实在该死。  
起范叼着上面沾有希澈口水的烟，痞气地笑。  
希澈：“阎王要你三更死，谁敢留你到五更！”  
说着就要抢回起范的烟，哪怕掐灭了都不给他，妈的。  
结果正当起范笑着躲避时，烟灰抖落在希澈的手背。  
希澈登时被烫得吃痛，下意识缩回手。  
这时起范才将烟倏地灭进车载的烟灰缸，捉住希澈纤细如女性的手，攥进自己掌心来回揉。  
希澈气得要把车炸了，他的疼痛不过三两秒工夫，但小混蛋带给他的耻感将伴随今天的十二小时工作日。  
然而起范敛去笑意，只一直查探他被烫到的手背，嘴里还温和些地低声道：“对不起，姐姐手这么漂亮，我下次一定注意。”  
又他妈是姐姐。  
希澈几乎是把起范扔出车去：“没下次了，这次就是最后一次，滚吧你！”

末了，看起范那张夜礼服假面般的帅脸在车外对自己绽放笑容，希澈拉下车窗，强行别过头：“这么喜欢叫人姐姐，去你公司，叫你们领导姐姐去！”  
正骂着，希澈的手机铃声响起，是当红声优演唱的热门动漫OP，一看来电是陌生人，便以为是诈骗电话，不予理睬。  
然而眼前的起范也正笑着看他，手上举着手机，还将屏幕展示给希澈：这个号码是不是很熟悉？  
“你怎么会有我的手机号？”希澈没好气问。  
“有什么奇怪的。”起范正对着手机键入给希澈想好的联系人昵称，“留我的手机号，当作是你和当红偶像睡过一宿的谈资，对你不是好事儿吗？”  
接着，起范给希澈看了他给对方备注的昵称：辛德瑞拉。  
希澈：“去你妈的！”  
起范：“谁叫你总是凌晨出现在我司的吸烟室，还这么漂亮，这不正好和你相配吗？”  
“配你大爷。”希澈见远处有人走来，其实也生怕他的存在会打扰到起范的工作，就拉上车窗，准备和对方老死不相往来。  
应该立刻删了丫的手机号。  
但希澈觉得自己疯了，后来竟有闲工夫给起范的手机号备注：小混蛋。  
不，还是要留点谈资的，那就：长得像夜礼服假面的小混蛋。  
太长了，那还是：小混蛋。

小混蛋，小混蛋，小混蛋。  
他的人生本该被流光溢彩的纸片人填满，却叫这人横插进一脚。  
不是别人，希澈承认起范的存在不容忽视。  
因为脸。  
怎么会有人严丝合缝地长在他白月光的审美上。

不过自认识希澈以来，起范的情绪递进变得更加生动，这点连东海都察觉到了。  
东海：“你是不是有喜欢的人了？”  
“怎么？”两人在录音室里坐着，趁休息时闲聊几句，“有意见吗？”  
“你说的，偶像不能谈恋爱。”东海以其人之道还治其人之身，笑嘻嘻，“你说话不算话。”  
“切，谁告诉你有喜欢的人就一定要和他交往了？”  
这个思路对于李东海是讲不通的，便立刻反驳：“我喜欢赫宰可是直接就告诉他了，他不但马上就答应我，而且我们当天晚上就做了。”  
起范：倒也不必这么详细。  
不过还是要和东海正逻辑：“你知道为什么你这样做就可以吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为李赫宰也喜欢你啊，笨蛋。”起范无语。  
反倒是他自己，连喜欢的是不是希澈本人都搞不清楚，只是从此后头脑里多了这样的意象，对他灰暗的人生而言，这点盼头便已足够。

在录音棚待到半夜，东海偶尔会耐不住困意与寂寞接通赫宰的视频通话。  
起范亦是顶着个鸡窝头，核对手边的歌词，见了赫宰，强撑笑脸打招呼。  
赫宰有些担心：“其实你们是去服兵役了，对吧？”  
起范：“滚你的。”  
东海还好，见赫宰前总会戴个帽子并整理一番仪容。

三个人就有三个人的话题，东海对赫宰当众泄密，他这嘴就是什么都兜不住：“起范有喜欢的人了！”  
赫宰：“在首尔么？”  
起范无奈：“随口说说，而且就算我喜欢一个人，也不可能长久的。”  
“这倒是真的。”对起范私生活了解一些的赫宰点点头，“谁啊，做什么工作的？”  
起范其实很犹豫要不要对赫海二人透露，基本告诉了赫就等于让李东海也知道了，李东海知道那就是昭告天下的程度了…  
算了。  
于是起范只说：“是美女姐姐。”  
赫宰对东海：“你知道吧，金起范是年上控来着，专挑成熟姐姐下手。”  
东海意味深长地瞟了眼起范。  
起范：“你这眼神什么意思，我又没做伤天害理的事。”

而后另起了别的话茬，东海要赫宰帮他出谋划策，给希澈选漫展上要穿的衣服。  
赫宰叫苦不迭：“金希澈吗？我现在不仅要帮我姐选婚纱，连希澈哥都不肯放过我。”  
在一旁听见希澈名字的起范愣了愣，旋即想问更多，但又怕被人察觉，只好先听赫海的闲聊。  
东海敲了敲手机，接着听赫宰那边的提示音响起，入眼是一红一篮的旗袍照片。  
赫宰满脸黑线：“我就知道你哥要穿女装。”  
起范的眼里藏不住冒光，咬牙克制住想脱口询问的欲望。  
当然起范的心里呐喊着：旗袍吗？红色的！红色的！李赫宰快点选红色的！  
他喜欢看希澈穿着红色的衣裳。  
赫宰琢磨了片刻，啧了声：“穿这身蓝色的旗袍，他要cos谁，春丽吗？”  
东海噗噗地笑：“你也觉得像春丽吧。”  
“嗯。”赫宰拍板了，“红的吧，估计你哥也倾向选红色的。”接着问身边的起范，“你认识东海他表哥吗？”  
起范想这点事倒也无需隐瞒，况且东海还在身边，就答：“见过一面。”  
东海对起范：“哦对，哥还说你本人比电视上看着更帅呢，开心吧，我哥很少夸真人的。”  
起范吞咽着口水，不动声色地暗示：“…不就见过一次吗？什么时候的事了。”  
“就那天回去跟我单独说了一句。”  
赫宰还挺羡慕：“你真好命，我可是因为睡了李东海被他哥从高中捶到现在。”  
起范忍俊不禁，心下能想到以希澈那炮仗似的性子绝不会留李赫宰一条好好的生路。  
不过原来希澈也给予了自己高度评价，他心里对辛德瑞拉的期待又多了些。

日子转眼到了夏末秋初。  
起范觉得自己活回去了，竟为了争取到一次休假的机会，暂且在公司磨了磨棱角，不再争当经纪人眼中的刺头。  
虽然希澈总不回信息，起范也会为此而小小失落，他逐渐理解东海在与赫宰恋爱时的患得患失，原来暧昧的滋味是一次次在脑内战胜胡思乱想时的快感。

不过未曾想直线球的行事风格，是希澈与东海的一脉相承。  
连续三天不回起范短信的希澈，于第四天的凌晨，出现在了地下车库的吸烟室。仿若掐准了起范会来，每次换不同造型，着一样颜色的红衣裳，眼神是冷的，说出口的话语却是不客气的炽热。  
希澈：“小混蛋，你当我是一天二十四小时都有工夫看手机回你短信？”  
起范挺懊恼的，自己太他妈恋爱脑了，真没出息，不过还是忍不住追问：“可你总得…”  
“我总得什么？”希澈偏就爱坐在沾满烟灰的沙发上，抬眼看着对方，“咱俩聊什么，想过没有？”  
也是。  
起范忽然很痴迷于希澈骂人时的姿态，高傲得像自由的鹤。  
于是笑道：“你总不能太放下身段，美女姐姐这样最漂亮了。”  
希澈知道起范身上总留着莫名的伤，换作是李赫宰讲胡话早就一拳头上去了。但对方是起范，他下不去手，只好变换口中脏话的排列组合一并骂出去。  
挺好的，希澈把在吸烟室辱骂起范的环节当作是繁重工作的减压方式。

最后他们哪儿也不去，也不做逾规越矩的事情，就留在吸烟室抽一会儿烟。  
凌晨过半点，希澈挥手告别。  
起范时不时捉住那只纤细的手，嘴里不干不净夸他白嫩，还什么“牛奶一样的皮肤”，呸，真恶心，下流小鬼。  
但最后总是会说一句：“辛德瑞拉又走了，这次把水晶鞋留下来吧。”  
接着吃了希澈一鞋底子，希澈扬长而去，起范在原地抖落灰尘，望着对方的背影，饶有兴味地笑笑。

漫展总在酷暑褪去的秋季举行。  
希澈不算漫展的常客，但在工作后，这里成了他与大学社团旧友们重聚的一方乐土。  
以往念书时，他们有大把时间浸泡在各类ACG文化中。  
如今步入社会几年，被无尽的加班压榨得险些成为《闪灵》里的男主角，“不玩乐，只工作，JACK变成大笨蛋”，确实如此。  
加上希澈长得漂亮，于是从大学社团就肩扛起“颜值担当”的任务，主要工作范围便是在漫展出cos。  
当月最火新番的超人气角色，不管男的女的，但凡是个漂亮的，希澈便能完美cos出精髓。  
而其他成员，别看有人是貌不惊人的阿宅，一到了漫展售票前的几个月，便化身手艺精密的绣娘——就为了给希澈倒腾出合适的“战袍”。  
这回的cos形象来自今年最热门的夏季番，双女主，两人身着一红一篮旗袍，长着同一张脸，人气不分伯仲。  
希澈最终听取他的宝贝东海建议，选择了那身红色高开叉旗袍。  
为此还谨慎地做了除毛，戴一顶与动漫中一模一样的齐刘海黑色假发，脸上化着早起三小时准备的精致妆面。这些都是他悉心研究过的成果，与原版角色近乎于一比一的相似。

活动当天，整装的希澈从步行需近一刻钟的停车场招摇着走到举办活动的大型场馆。  
无论常服还是cosplay，希澈早习惯于旁人的聚焦。  
再说是在漫展，打扮成这样子也不担心被谁认出，于是挺胸抬头、昂首阔步，有人偷拍，有人惊叹，不过是常事，管他大爷的。

身着红色旗袍的希澈，加上有热门人物的人气加持，无疑是场内最为吸睛的存在。  
大多阿宅都能恪守社交礼仪，只过来先说一堆敬语，有人想与希澈合影，或为他单独拍照。希澈也挑拣着，如若对方是个帅哥美女就与之握握手，面带设计好的微笑，美得夺目惊人。

漫展的时间是上午十点到下午四点，不过希澈一贯是站不满完整的五六个小时，加上脚踩着穿不惯的高跟鞋，下午两点便和友人打过招呼，准备去趟洗手间就开溜。

然而当希澈站在场内的男/女洗手间前，他又要面临一次重大的抉择。  
身后驾着几台相机追踪着他的行程——不是第一次了。  
曾在大学时，他就因雌雄莫辨的美丽引发过争议，纵然旁人只是茶余饭后的七嘴八舌，但对他模糊的性别意识产生的置喙从未少过。  
希澈讨厌这些人，又不好在当下的场合发作。  
但如果他踏进男洗手间，未来几天又将在互联网上看到关于他的讨论。  
但也不能进女洗手间，毕竟是男人，这样做对那些女孩儿太过冒犯。  
正两难时，希澈顿感眼前一片漆黑，旋即身子一轻，竟被人裹在一团黑布里打横抱起来，接着任那人三步并作两步，飞一样进入男洗手间。

希澈本能要叫出声，却被对方眼疾手快地捂住嘴。  
他知道极少数情况下，漫展上会出现尾行coser的变态。  
但当视线恢复清晰，眼前的人竟是……  
夜礼服假面。  
先前盖住他的黑布是夜礼服假面的黑色斗篷，那人一手绅士仗，另一手持着玫瑰，白色面具遮住眼睛，但唇角的笑意掩藏不住。  
希澈小声：“你…”  
夜礼服假面手指比在唇上，“嘘”了一声，紧接着摘下面具。  
金起范。  
小混蛋。  
哪里会有这种事，coser本人完美契合在原角色的模样上，更因走出二元的界限，俊美得颇为生动。  
希澈开始慌神，他一句话说不出，竟紧张得连尿意都快憋了回去。  
起范将黑色礼帽从头顶取下，并用牙齿扯下戴着的白色手套，对希澈狡黠地笑，声线低沉：“你在害怕吗？”  
而后，起范将礼帽放到抽水马桶的盖子上，并敞开斗篷，将希澈裹进怀里，紧紧拥抱。  
这大概是他们之间第一次贴得如此紧密，起范用了力气，但耳边的话说得温柔：“不用怕我，美女姐姐，还有…”对希澈耳尖轻吻，“你真迷人。”  
希澈能听到自己的心跳声回旋在厕所的小小隔间。  
他今年二十四岁，比被小四岁还多的臭小鬼搞得目眩神迷。  
一眼望穿对方是个恋爱经历无数的情场老手，与他这个御宅族全然不同。希澈的心中，就算是恋爱，那也是安全第一，不可深陷其中；东海第二，金起范是东海的好友，断然不能松懈下那根神经；浪漫第三……  
此刻的际遇，算得上浪漫吗？  
太他妈算得上了。  
化身夜礼服假面的起范，就像帮希澈延续了那个未完待续的童年梦境。

因爱情所起的头昏脑涨，让希澈甚至没察觉到——起范竟将隔间内的窗户撬开，准备带他一起逃走。  
尴尬地，希澈回过神来喃喃：“我要用厕所…”  
起范如暗夜中的蝙蝠，钻出隔间的窗，于户外对他悄声道：“那姐姐先上吧，我在这里等你。”  
希澈意外的羞赧红了脸：“那你不许看。”  
起范戴上夜礼服假面的面具。  
希澈：“也不许听。”  
起范笑嘻嘻地点头，还绅士地走远几步。

确实像私奔，起范在临走时不忘将手边的玫瑰留于窗前。  
记忆总不该叶落无声。

之于爱情的冲动总令人鬼使神差做出莫名的事情来。  
譬如现在的希澈竟听从起范的话，驱车带他来到市中心的天文馆。  
而且两人就分别身着红色旗袍与夜礼服假面的costumes，纵然夸张，但他们憋闷的人生总需要一刻的放肆，就不顾售票人员的目光，起范牵起希澈的手，向馆内的最高层跑去。

偌大的天文台上，透过望远镜便可观测到距离地球遥远的星云与月球。  
起范硬要希澈看见那月亮，还说，在自己的故乡也有非常著名的天文馆，比这里的面积更辽阔。  
言及此，起范提到少年时，他曾与暗恋的女性趁万圣节各自乔装好后，偷偷溜进已经闭馆的天文馆内。他们躺在天体演示的场馆中，周遭是透明的漆黑，两人仿若置身于浩瀚的宇宙，抬眼便是漫天的星子逐渐拉近到脸庞，那位姐姐还被突如其来的月球吓了一跳，躲进了他怀里……  
之后伴随着彻夜的心跳，阖眼睡去。

希澈听了后，冷笑三声：“我该作何反馈，感动吗？爱情真好吗？”  
起范也不与希澈的刻薄计较，只说：“那位姐姐…”  
“怎么？”  
“…你和她长得一样。”  
起范说完，观察到希澈的神色一黯。  
旋即是希澈抬起瞪得圆圆的漂亮眼睛，不知是因为天色渐晚，起范看不清楚，但希澈的眼白变红了，嘴里恶狠狠道：“你他妈在羞辱我吗？！”  
“不是…”  
“你不是当红偶像吗？！你这么喜欢她，去冲她表白，跟她结婚生孩子去！”看在四下无人，希澈炮语连珠，“至于拖着我张口闭口就是‘美女姐姐’吗？”  
“不是…”  
“不是什么不是？！”  
起范深吸一口气，缓缓开口：“她早就去世了。”  
……  
希澈瞬间怔愣住，溜到嘴边的脏话也尽数咽下去。

好半晌过后，场内的灯光顿时昏暗，到了闭馆的时间，工作人员开始对每个分馆进行巡逻，广播里放着轻音乐，以示还未出馆的客人尽早离开。  
但起范与希澈皆原地不动。  
四目相视之际，起范低下头，有些狼狈，想装作若无其事地笑笑，却见眼前人是如此熟悉又陌生，不由眼角带泪，片刻后是些微泪水擦着脸颊落下。  
巡逻人员将近，希澈听见脚步声，立刻拉住起范的手，两人躲至监视器看不到的角落。

起范跌在希澈的怀中，待巡逻人员进馆巡视一圈离开后，复又抬头，泪痕未干，脸上却带了笑意：“姐姐，你就跟以前一样温柔。”  
金希澈从未被人用“温柔”形容过，但此刻就像魔怔了似的，手覆到起范脸颊，擦拭对方的泪水。  
起范刚想开口，希澈瞪他一眼，小声：“我知道我又白又嫩，别再那么恶心地夸我了。”  
起范失笑，紧接着嘴唇贴在希澈脸侧，落下迷恋的吻：“这些年我总在想，如果那时候我胆子大一点，结局会不会不同。”  
希澈没有拒绝被起范亲吻，但也不吭声。  
起范：“如果姐姐还活着，那我亲她时，她会有怎样的反应？”  
希澈剜了他一眼，亦难掩失落：“我又不是她。”  
“对不起。”起范带着歉意，“我也不愿意当你是她的替身，只是我…”  
“不用解释。”希澈不屑地哼了声，“别太看得起自己了，我也不过是把你当成夜礼服假面的真人版。”  
起范忍俊不禁：“你真可爱。”  
“呸，老子不吃你这一套。”希澈恨恨道，“反正只是长得像，过不了多久你就会发现，我跟你那位温柔的姐姐完全不同，所以少怀揣着莫名其妙的期待。”  
“…我知道。”起范的眼里泛出光亮，“我倒希望她重生后可以像你一样。”  
“？”  
“像金希澈一样，敢说敢做，像自由的鹤。”  
起范鲜少提及希澈的名字，通过这样的话语说出来，反叫希澈有些吃不消。

两人躺倒在天文台的地板，起范始终用披风枕住希澈的脑袋，生怕他不舒服。  
希澈亦知自己只是在享受着被当作他人的喜爱，他的存在就像…那位姐姐的手办。

那晚他们没有回家，就留在漆黑的天文馆中。  
于黑暗下，希澈耐不住夜礼服假面的诱惑，与之湿润地接吻，假发也被对方一把扯掉，他本身的长发倾泻如瀑，发丝垂在起范的脸上。  
由于并未卸妆，希澈的口红印在起范唇角，鲜红斑驳，他还笑一声：“真他妈下流。”  
起范则把住希澈的腰肢，粗喘一口气：“还有更下流的呢。”

起范心下想到，倘若那年他能对姐姐先一步“下手”，他们会在一起多久？  
姐姐…  
会像现在的希澈一样在他怀中意乱情迷吗？

令起范诧异的是希澈对于性的生疏，本以为是棋逢对手的性爱，却发现对方竟是个处男。  
和那姐姐真是完全反着来啊…  
希澈看似妖冶的外表之下，身体竟然纯得要命。

起范笑着，撩起希澈旗袍的下摆，开叉很高，直接便看到内裤都藏不住的勃起。  
希澈警戒心极重，欲想合拢被掰开的双腿，却被起范撕扯开肉色的丝袜，比丝袜更白的腿肉绷不住，全滑进起范的掌中，任由他色情地揉弄：“姐姐真的好性感…”  
旗袍勾勒出希澈凹凸的线条，并还因为cos的需要佩戴了义乳。  
因此呈在起范眼前的是迷乱中的绝色美女，饱满的胸部，纤细的腰肢，身下却长着尺寸不小的分身。  
神话中的奇美拉，狮首、羊身、蛇尾的异兽，此刻的希澈就像奇美拉。  
对于这样的希澈，起范不但不抵触，反而更加兴奋。  
思及此，起范将脸埋在希澈的下体，不容拒绝地含入对方抖动的肉棒，他掌握男性的敏感点，只片刻就让希澈如入云端。

希澈尚存的一丝理智，没好气地问：“你这小混蛋，喜欢的究竟是男人还是女人？”  
起范松开嘴，唇角沾着希澈的体液，笑着反问：“这点很重要吗？”

是啊，不重要。  
对于本就将性别意识模糊化的希澈而言，他那句的提问更像是一种自保，潜台词是：你会嫌我是男人吗？  
当然了，倘若起范真嫌他半分，希澈决定就地将这人从天文台顶扔下去，要他死无全尸。

希澈被口射过一回后，起范又教他如何给男人口交。  
怎么说，希澈在这方面算得上天赋异禀，他温热的口腔包裹住起范的硬物，有意识收起牙齿，并吊着眼睛看向起范。  
起范甚至不太敢与现下的希澈对视，他身下人的放荡与美丽过于触人心弦，就扣住希澈的后脑勺，重复在裆部按压，嘴里还胡说八道着：“姐姐的舌头好嫩…”  
成为偶像以来，起范已太长时间没尝过肉味儿，更别说伺候他的人还是肖想良久的希澈。

只见希澈吞吐过的肉棒边沿被他的口红染出妖冶的色泽，爆发的精液顺着美人的唇角滴落，希澈看向对方的眼神燃烧着夺目的火焰。  
起范粗喘着，唤他：“姐姐，我好爱你…”

下一秒，起范脖子一紧，竟是希澈掐住自己，嘴里一字一顿：“我不是你的姐姐。”  
蛮横的力道逼得起范近乎于窒息的状态。  
希澈恶狠狠：“这么想她，那我送你去见她。”  
“嗯…”起范发出的声音变得模糊，“杀掉我吧。”  
旋即颈部刺痛——希澈甩掉一只高跟鞋，把在手中，用细细的鞋跟抵在起范的喉咙，使上力压着刺入：“一直都在羞辱我，我讨厌你，我好恨你。”  
没什么说服力，毕竟希澈嘴里还冒着精液的腥味。  
起范的唇角溢出无法克制的唾液，眼前都发白了，除了带着恨意要杀死他的希澈，还有头顶看似悬空的月球模型，便硬要用沙哑的声音断断续续调笑：“赶紧…代表月亮惩罚我吧。”  
希澈混乱的神经蓦地收紧。  
他做不到杀死起范，或者说，他对夜礼服假面下不去手。

松开掐着起范的手后，希澈蹲坐在原地大开大合地喘息，他刚才好像疯了一样，并发觉自己竟如此痛恨起范只把他当作替身。  
再者，那个替身的原型早已死无对证，他要去哪儿寻齐这对儿狗男女一同审判。  
正这样想着，希澈又被起范搂入怀中，黑色的斗篷将他紧紧包围，欲挣脱开时，却听耳畔传来起范虚弱的笑声：“听过农夫与蛇的故事吗？”  
“？”  
“你好心饶了那条蛇一命。”起范叼住希澈脖颈后方的肉，轻轻啃咬，“可蛇坏得很，它迟早会咬死你。”  
“你…”  
“希澈，金希澈。”  
不再是美女姐姐。

天文台的浪漫之夜。  
头顶的月球模型笼罩在淡淡的光辉之中，安详到不知人间英俊的王子正在降服一头奇美拉兽，喘息间，鼻腔里尽是腥甜的血味。


End file.
